


Space is Closing In

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THAT SCENE, The Closet Scene, Ya Know? Where He Hides And Bitches About Underfell, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientist sans finds Underfell Sans upset, and decides to comfort him.</p><p>[ It is the CPAU Scene, but with a little twist..~ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space is Closing In

Underfell had Grabbed a Mug from the table, after everything of Underfell Papyrus. He forgot his Eggnog. He was in trouble by his Boss, and he knew it. He did try to argue in his head about how maybe he would spare him. Nah, that would only happen every once in a blue moon. He would imagine the day, when he cried. Instead of crying and being beaten, he would be held by him. Being told it's okay...

Bleh! What's with all these touchy.. feelsy thoughts!? He slowly worked his way through the crowd, as eventually. He found the closet of shame and pity. The one person that would mope in that closet for sure, was him. He was spotted by Death, but he ran his eyes back over to Geno, Regular, and Underswap. He slowly was slouching, and by the sore loser he was. He opened the door, walked in, then closed it. Muting any outside noises.

He curled into a little ball, as he looked to the side, his pitiful eyes falling to the ground in such shame. As he explained in his head why he would argue with him, and how he wanted to be loved by his brother.. It was up to a point to where, he could almost see him there. In the dark room.. His eyes slowly traced up, and looked at him..

There he was.. Standing there.. smiling at him.. Now a smile of torture, but a smile of someone. Who would stay with him.. As he was carried away with thought, he actually stood up in his little dream of his. Staring at his Brother.. He slowly approached him, with a face of worry. Looking as if the smile was a lie, and only to trick him into a beating.

But no.. when he went to hug him. and when he started crying..

He hugged back.. and he crouched down to his level.. Letting him cry onto his shoulder.. He felt like he would finally get a understanding.. Until he got poked in the shoulder.

 

He woke up, with Sci being beside him, he slowly Flinched as he looked at him. He noticed that they both were snuggling eachother, and dge immedety pulled away to look at him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Yep, there goes his stupid little stutter-like, nervous voice. He blushed.

"Uhm.. Underfell Papyrus told me you sang earlier today, and I wanted you to sing to me.." He had that stupid grin! Oh god, oh god! He's Gay! Shit, shit, shit! Stop it you stupid Brain!

"Uhm.. do you R-REALLY want me to sing..?" He made a nervous face, he wished and prayed that he did not have to sing his horrible voice.

They both sat in silence, until Sci coughed and looked at him.

"I mean, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you did." He looked at him, as his little green blush covered his face. He had to push up his glasses.

"S-sure.." He then took a deep breath, making sure he had to do it as awful as possible..

"Hey, America, Let's turn it up."

“Yeah check out ourselves Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile..”

 

He said those words so softly and clean.. and Sci was Lovedrunk.


End file.
